La Sombra de Batousai
by Lord Battou
Summary: Alguien que se hace pasar por Batousai de la escuela Kamiya se topa una noche con un hombre menudo. ¿Qué pasara? Si crees conocer esta historia, te aseguro que no es así. Batousai.


_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Hago esto por mi cuenta y no recibo nada a cambio._

 ** _La Sombra de Batousai_**

 ** _por_**

 ** _Lord Batout_**

Le dijo a quién quisiera oírlo que era Batousai, y a quien no quiso, también. A viva voz pregonó que él era el asesino más famoso del Ishinshishi, que su técnica era algo nunca antes visto y que su escuela era el Kamiya Kashim Ryu. Algunos hombres de su grupo se infiltraron en el pueblo e hicieron creer que era el verdadero demonio, que su velocidad no tenía comparación, menos su fuerza. Que su acero era de temer, que tenían pesadillas con su brillo.

Qué básicamente era alguien que no era.

¿Tenía fuerza? La tenia, pero no la suficiente para atravesar un cuerpo de un sólo tajo. ¿Que su acero era de temer? Bien, cualquier acero en las manos equivocadas, como en este caso, podía serlo. Alto y fornido, inspiraba temor con su actitud violenta antes de llegar a tocar la empuñadura de su katana. ¿Una técnica nunca antes vista? Pues, cuando un ojo experto lo vislumbró en la noche, supo que ese hombre sabía apenas lo básico de alguna escuela. Lo demás eran golpes en cualquier dirección.

-Soy un ser que se esconde en la sombra para cometer sus crímenes.- se decía Gohei. Y le parecía tan atractiva la idea de sí mismo siendo un demonio de la oscuridad, cuando en verdad era apenas un hombre más grande que el promedio, que salía cada vez más tarde por la noche y cedía a sus deseos más violentos, más carnales. Se dedicó a asolar la ciudad y a pedir reconocimiento por ello. Ser reconocido le excitaba. Salir por el día y que los comerciantes le rindieran pleitesía y lo trataran como alguien especial, como un genio incomprendido de la espada le parecía lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar por un tiempo y pronto quería más. Más dinero, más honores no merecidos. Más halagos. Pero además, perjudicaba a una buena escuela, la Kamiya Kashin, tratando de hacerla quedar mal. Y de algún modo, sólo se sentía más engrandecido.

Quiso su mala suerte que una noche sin nada de especial, se topara con un hombre tan humilde que le pareció poca cosa. Lo miró en menos al reparar en su espada, diciéndose a sí mismo que ese hombre tan bajo, de cabello tomado y ropas gastadas no podía contra él. Este hombre había protegido la noche anterior a una mujer, a Kaoru Kamiya, heredera legítima de la escuela a la que difamaba, quien había salido a plantarle cara la noche anterior. Y al parecer, estúpidamente lo había rastreado hasta dar con él.

Bien. Si ese enano quería medir su escuela con su espada que sin duda sería de juguete, estaba bien por él. Le gustaba la idea de matar. Hacía días que no mataba a nadie, pero es que el pueblo lo tenía bien comido, vestido y halagado.

-Gohei Hiruma.- dijo el que vino a hacerle frente.- Tú que dices ser Batousai, te doy la opción de salir en este minuto de la ciudad con tus hombres y no volver, o enfrentarte a mí.

-Jajajajaja, ¿tú crees que voy a salir de aquí con lo bien que me tratan?-

-Hasta donde entiendo Batousai fue un patriota. Él luchó por la libertad de su pueblo, no para ser servido por él bajo amenazas.

Algo en la voz del recién llegado le causó una indescriptible sensación en la base de su cuello. Miró hacia atrás, buscando a sus hombres de apoyo, pero no vio a ninguno.

-Están inconscientes, asi que ni los busques.- dijo el hombre sereno.- Asi que volvamos a la cuestión. ¿Te vas?

-Olvídalo, mequetrefe.- Lanzó Gohei.- Jamás me iré, porque soy Batousai, el verdadero demonio de las sombras. El que es amigo de la oscuridad.

Cuando el hombre bajo se acercó a Gohei, pudo éste notar que su cabello era rojizo bajo la luz de la luna. Pero además, que tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda. Este hombre se acercó léntamente a él, caminando en círculo a su alrededor.

-Tú dices que eres el demonio de las sombras. Me pregunto si realmente entiendes lo que es eso.

Gohei recuperó la noción de querer matar al mequetrefe, al molestarse con sus palabras. Esgrimió su espada y con fuerza se lanzó contra él, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó con una facilidad pasmosa.

Le lanzó un nuevo golpe que el pelirrojo esta vez bloqueó, y ante un nuevo golpe, el bloqueo fue aún más perfecto. Gohei cambiaba de pocisión golpeando desde todos lados, pero el pelirrojo sólo torciendo la cintura o moviendo el brazo, lo atajaba.

-Dejemos de jugar. O te vas, y cambias de actitud, o te enfrentarás a mi espada.-

Algo agotado, Gohei insistió en golpear. El pelirrojo bostezó y siguió bloqueando.

Pero en un momento que Gohei no esperó, el espadachín de baja estatura trazó un arco con su katana en contra de Gohei, mandándolo a volar por lo menos cinco metros. Al caer, el hombrón levantó bastante polvo.

-Pregunto por última vez. ¿Te vas y cambias?-

-¡Nooooooo!- gritó espantado Gohei sin poder levantarse.

Misteriosamente, el pelirrojo se le acercó y tomó con su mano la muñeca de Gohei. Por alguna extraña razón este no pudo moverse. Y algo pasó.

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Gohei pudo ver en ellos un brillo dorado. Un brillo que al hacer contacto con los suyos, le envió sensaciones tan fuertes que llegó a sentirse mareado mientras las experimentaba.

Pudo sentir la adrenalina ante la inminente ejecución de un trabajo como hitokiri. La piel fría, los músculos tensos. Pudo sentir el olor de la sangre llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y sintió en sus manos las vibraciones que a traves de la espada causaban los huesos, piel, músculos al ser cortados. Pudo experimentar por un momento el temor de ser asesinado, el sentido del gusto desconectado a la hora de sentir los alimentos, la falta de sensaciones al ser tocado por una mujer. Pudo ver la oscuridad de la noche como su única y verdadera compañera, aliada de sus crímenes por encargo. Pudo sentir en su mente el grito de quienes no quisieron morir y acabaron rindiéndose bajo su espada. Pudo sentir el peso de aquellas voces que lo llamaron culpable e indigno en sueños, en pensamientos, en descuidos de sus ideas. Sintió los golpes y cortes que recibió, el frío inclemente y el sol que lo atacaron. Los amigos que no fueron, las traiciones.

Pero también pudo ver las normas de los hitokiris. Nunca asesinó a nadie que no le diera pelea, menos por la espalda. No se mataba sólo para satisfacer algún tipo de vanidad. Siempre era por encargo, tras un estudio que acreditaba que la muerte de esa persona era fundamental para la llegada de la nueva era. Y en esta nueva era no era necesario matar a nadie. Aun siendo un asesino se manejaba con ética.

Su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo sudó frío. Suplicó con la mirada al pelirrojo que apartara la vista, pues él se sentía imposibilitado de hacerlo, pero el pelirrojo se mantuvo hasta que llegó el dolor en el pecho, de ahí hacia el estómago. La angustia en su estado más puro se traspasó a Gohei y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-¿Realmente entiendes lo que es ser amigo de la oscuridad? Crees conocer las sombras porque te gusta la noche y desatarte.- repuso el pelirrojo soltándolo y alejándose unos pasos de él.- Pero no sabes realmente lo que es eso, porque incluso la oscuridad sirve a un propósito más elevado que el mero placer personal, que el reconocimiento por eso. Yo conozco las sombras. Vengo de allí. Tú a mí no puedes engañarme con respecto a quién en verdad eres. Sólo un niño que juega con aquello que no entiende. Sólo un hombre soporta aquello que aceptó y se hace cargo de lo que ha sido su vida. Te pregunto por última vez.- dijo soltándolo y poniéndose de pie, con lentitud.- ¿Te vas? ¿Cambiarás? Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, vidas que reparar que tomaste por nada, indicar que es mentira que perteneces a la escuela Kamiya Kashin porque esa es la escuela de mi esposa, a quien tanto de divertiste difamando.

Gohei no podía reponerse de las visiones que le transmitió Batousai. Se sentó apesadumbrado y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me iré. Este es mi pueblo...

-Este pueblo está bajo el cuidado de quien fue Batousai.- repuso el pelirrojo mirándolo sin expresión.-Y dado que no cabemos los dos en él, te estoy dando gentilmente la opción de retirarte.

Gohei lo miró asombrado.

-¿Tú?

-Si. Yo. Entonces, te irás?

Lentamente, el pelirrojo caminó hacia un punto en el que, tras agacharse, recogió algo del suelo. Era una farola de papel, que encendió con parsimonia.

-Deberías irte, ahora.

Haciendo acopio de toda su arrogancia, el enorme espadachín, con varias costillas rotas y algo malo en el codo que recibió parte del impacto del acero sin filo del pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza. El pelirrojo no lo miró, y le dió la espalda. Sabía que así como estaba, no podía atacarlo.

-Si te gusta jugar con las sombras, hazte cargo.- repuso, con su farola encendida, y caminó con la intención de retirarse, porque quería ver a su esposa.

Gohei lo miró alejarse y algo sucedió. Al principio le pareció que la sombra del pelirrojo, aquella proyectada tras él gracias a la farola se movía un poco raro, y al prestar más atención, se dio cuenta de que en efecto, ¡Se despegaba de su figura! Como un espantoso espectro, la sombra del que fue Batousai se puso de pie, dando la impresión de que se materializaba como un papel de arroz color negro. El pelirrojo se detuvo, sin voltearse, para mantener la luz que originaba la sombra, y ésta pudo proceder.

El frío que sintió, el terror que experimentó al ver la sombra desenvainar una espada de sombra y acercarse a él fue indescriptible. Su garganta se cerró, no podía respirar. Apenas un par de vocales salían de su boca, en su pecho sólo experimentaba la sensación de caída en el vacío una y otra vez a lo largo de esos segundos.

Cuando la sombra se acercó a él y le mostró su cara, Gohei se desplomó, con los ojos desencajados, la boca muy abierta y la espuma saliendo de ella. Su corazón había reventado.

Al sentirlo caer, el pelirrojo siguió su andar y la sombra volvió a pegarse bajo sus pies.

-Siempre pasa con los que gustan de jugar con la oscuridad sin entenderla. - repuso Kenshin con su voz tranquila. Llegó a casa y encontró a su esposa remendando su yukata favorita para que la usara esa noche. Serían amorosos el uno con el otro. Ya deseaba ser acariciado.

-¿Cómo te fue, querido?

-Bien. Puedes estar tranquila. Ese hombre no mentirá más sobre tu escuela.

Contenta, Kaoru lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la yukata. Luego lo besó en la mejilla, juguetona.

Mirándola, Kenshin sonriendo, pensó:

-Para que pueda existir la sombra es indispensable la luz.

Y se rindió ante ella.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Me gustan los relatos cortos, ya se dieron cuenta. Me gustan porque puedo explorar varias posibilidades en poco tiempo. Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios, me orientan mucho, pero no creo que tenga una historia larga aún. La carrera no me deja pensar en eso.

Historia dedicada a alguien muy especial. Espero que la lea. :-)

L.B.


End file.
